Pamiętniki z wakacji
Poznań. Ulica Szpitalna 8. Tu mieszka 24-letnia Joanna Wiza ze swoim ojcem Konstantym. Mieszka jej się dobrze, lecz Joanna wciąż rozpamiętuje swoje dawne miejsce zamieszkania, kamienicę przy Staszica 6. Joannie Wizie ukradziono jajko, w czasie wspominek o kamienicy. Nie miała wyboru, więc wezwała detektywa Sherlocka Jaka. Jednak gdy zadzwoniła do autora kreskówki, ten poinformował ją, że to fikcyjna postać i nie jest osobą żywą. Joanna (wywiad): Byłam przerażona! Joanna zaraz po dowiedzeniu się prawdy poszła się pożalić ojcowi. Konstanty (wywiad): Nie martw się, zaraz cię pocieszę... Joanna: Zaraz się rozpłaczę! Konstanty: Nie martw się córeczko. Zaraz zrobimy jajo na twardo i wszystko będzie dobrze. Joanna: Och. Uwielbiam jaja na twardo! Joanna: Tatku! Zrób jeszcze jedno! Konstanty: Dobrze córeczko. Po wszystkim Joanna i Konstanty wyszli z domu by odwiedzić ich upragnioną starą kamienicę, Staszica 6. Joanna: Jesteś teraz w domkowym niebie... Ach... Biednaś ty! 8:56 Joanna: Tatku? Jak wygląda domkowe niebo? Jest tam herbaciarnia? Konstanty: Tak córeczko. Tam domki piją herbatkę. Są różne herbatki do wyboru. Na przykład taka z witaminą C i aronią... Joanna: Super! Z okna kamienicy wygląda mężczyzna, dawny sąsiad Wizów. Sąsiad: Wynocha pastuchy! . Sylwia: O! Patrz tatusiu, jaja. Konstanty: Nie przejmuj się nimi... Sylwia: Ale ja lubię jaja na twardo! I wtedy Konstanty zrozumiał, że z jego córką nie jest wszystko w porządku... Joanna: Ale ja chcę jajko! Konstanty: Nie będę tego robił publicznie. Opamiętaj się! Joanna: Jeżeli twój tatuś nie chce ci zrobić jaja na twardo, to wiedz... że CI TEŻ GO NIE ZROBIĘ Konstanty: Wypchaj się! Kupię sobie Playboya i będzie tak samo jak z tobą. Joanna: Jak możesz. Sąsiad: ZBOCZUCHY! DZWONIĘ DO SĘDZIEGO ARTURA LIPIŃSKIEGO. NATYCHMIAST. Ciastkoo Sąsiad: Panie Arturze, sprawa jest... 9:06 Lollipopik Panie sędzio! Zboczuchy! Zboczuchy wszędzie! Zgwałcili nasze prawa! Och! Zaraz się rozpłaczę! 9:08 Cartoons23 Lipiński: Pouczam, że proszę zwracać się do sądu. Wezwę policję. Gdzie to jest? Sąsiad: Staszica 6. Po chwili przyjechała policja. Widząc radiowóz Konstanty ucieka. Policjant łapie Joannę i zaprowadza do radiowozu. 9:08 Ciastkoo Joanna: Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem, wy, wy... problematycy, wyy!!! 9:08 Lollipopik Lipiński: Kim jesteś? Joanna: Jestem Sherlock Jak! 9:11 Cartoons23 Lipiński: Ale bez żartów proszę na sali rozpraw. Gdzie mieszkasz i czym się zajmujesz? Joanna: Mieszkam na Szpitalnej 8 w Poznaniu. Pracuję na wiki. Chce sędzia zobaczyć? To Sherlock Jak wiki. Lipiński: Ale proszę zwracać się do sądu. A urząd prokuratorski reprezentuje prokurator.... Łata: Artur Łata. Lipiński: A obrońcą jest... Wilk: Z wyboru adwokat Magdalena Wilk. Lipiński: Proszę prokuratora o przeczytaniu zarzutów. 9:12 Ciastkoo Prokurator: Zarzuca się... Kurczę, właściwie to co się jej zarzuca? Joanna: Kogo to obchodzi. Poszukuję teraz pomocy w rozwoju mej wiki. Swoją drogą, nikt nie chce pomóc! Pomocy! 9:13 Lollipopik Joanna: Pomocy! Ludzie z Monster High Wiki Własne Postacie nie chcę mi pomóc! Składam pozew o rozwód 9:14 Cartoons23 Lipiński: Ale teraz jesteśmy na rozprawie sądowej. Zachowaj powagę. Joanna: Słyszał pan o potworze zwanym Problematykiem? Lipiński: Ale po raz kolejny upominam - proszę zwracać się do sądu! 9:15 Gouomp smutna ta historia jezd ; - ( ale ja lecę papap 9:15 Ciastkoo pa 9:15 Cartoons23 narka 9:15 Lollipopik papa Gouomp opuścił czat. 9:16 Ciastkoo Joanna: No przecież zwracam się! Jak prześlesz mi zdjęcia, to zrobię ci galerię, to moje motto przewodnie... Można by powiedzieć, wysoki sądzie, że jestem galerianką, tak, właśnie tak. 9:18 Lollipopik Lipiński: Proszę to opowiedzieć szczegółowo. Joanna: Wszystko zaczęło się w herbaciarnii obok domu pani Foster, gdzie z Księżną dzielę pokój, myśli, łazienkę i jestem piękna, wie wysoki sąd? 9:20 Cartoons23 Lipiński: Galerianka tak? No to mamy zarzut. Brak okoliczności łagodzących. Ale już mam ciebie dosyć. Nie będzie rozprawy. Wynocha mi stąd! Ale masz zakaz wstępu na teren Staszica 6. Joanna: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JAK PAN MOŻE! 9:21 Ciastkoo Lipiński: A mogę. Joanna (wywiad): Nie zgadzam się! Tak nie można! Foch na pana sędzię złego! Joanna: Problematyku ty...!!! 9:21 Lollipopik Joanna: Chce pan jaja na twardo? Lipiński: Trochę zgłodniałem. Joanna: Proszę zdjąć sutannę (nieważne xd) 9:26 Cartoons23 A JUŻ ZA CHWILĘ: Joanna jest przerażona. Ojciec Joanny nie chcę z nią rozmawiać. Zostańcie z nami TY RY RYT TY RY RYT REKLAMY Za pomocą jednej kropli płynu PUR umyjesz 15 talerzy. Polecam Bożena Dykiel. Sprawdźmy czy nowy Ferry poradzi sobie z tłuszem. Hmm jest świetny. Ferry zdecydowanie jest lepszy. Od tej pory wybieram Ferry. Nie wierzysz? W takim razie przyjedziemy do Ciebie. Krystian jest najlepszy w miksowaniu, Monika w pieczeniu uderzająco dobrego ciasta, no i ja, najlepsza w dokumentowaniu. WSZYSCY CHODŹCIE! Najlepsi przechodzą do T-Mobile. REKLAMY TY RY RYT TY RY RYT Przed przerwą: 25-letnia Joanna Wiza jest zrozpaczona po wyprowadzce z domu – Staszica 6. Jedzie tam ze zboczonym ojcem. Tam spotyka nienawidzącego ich sąsiada, który dzwoni do sądu. Sędzia Lipiński nie może sobie poradzić z nieumiejętnościami życiowymi dziewczyny i zwalnia ją do domu. Ta jednak jest nieustępliwa i stara się uwieść sędziego. TY RY RYT TY RY RYT 9:28 Ciastkoo Lipiński: No ileż można czekać? /-/ Joanna: Ale pan niecierpliwy! Zdejmuj pan tę sutannę, a nie! 9:28 Lollipopik Lipiński: Ale ja nie założyłem nic pod spodem Joanna: Ściągaj pan! 9:29 Cartoons23 Lipiński: Joanna siadaj! Jesteś wysoce zdemoralizowana, ale nie mam na ciebie siły. Wyprowadzić. 9:32 Ciastkoo Joanna: NIEEE!!! Joanna została wyrzucona na zbity ryj przed budynek sądu. Joanna: Jeszcze się policzymy, problematycy! 9:33 Lollipopik Lipiński: Wezwać Sherlocka Holmesa! Przypadkowy przechodzień: Ale on już nie żyje... a nawet nie istniał... Lipiński: Moje życie legło w gruzach Joanna: Żryj gruz! Cyganie! 9:34 Cartoons23 Joanna: Chcę jaj! Wynoszę się stąd! 9:35 Ciastkoo Joanna poszła zdobyć pieniądze na swe ukochane jaja. Odwiedziła swą sąsiadkę. Joanna: Dzień dobry. Chciałabym opowiedzieć pani moją bardzo smutną historię... Sąsiadka: Spieprzaj! 9:36 Lollipopik Joanna: Sąsiadko! Nie bądź niegrzeczna! I... gdzie przetrzymujesz Jureczna wredna szmiro!!!! 9:37 Cartoons23 Sąsiadka: Kto to Jureczek? Wynocha stąd! 9:38 Ciastkoo Joanna: Kurde, pomyliłam historie, przecież tu Jurka nie ma, ech 9:38 Lollipopik Joanna: Ale bym chciała od niego jajko ;o Joanna: Jurecznku! Jureczku! Jureczku* 9:38 Cartoons23 Sąsiadka zza drzwi: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ DURNA GÓWNIARO! 9:39 Ciastkoo Joanna: No dobrze, no. Głupia suka... Problematyk świński! Ech, i co mam zrobić? Ojoj... 9:40 Lollipopik Joanna: Ja pierdolę. Sąsiadka: Nie pierdol, bo ci się rodzina powiększy! Sąsiadka: Ooo... kasa leci Moja przepowiednia się sprawdza! Kasa leci, będą dzieci! 9:41 Cartoons23 Joanna: Mówiłaś coś wariatko? Ciastkoo Sąsiadka: Nic żem nie mówiła. Teraz wyjdź mi stąd, paszoł won. Nie mam zamiaru ględzić z taką dziwką jak ty. Ćpunka przeokropna. Joanna: To, że wyobrażam sobie, że jestem w domkowym niebie i mam tajną bazę na niby w domu pani Foster na Wilson Way 1123 w Topece w Stanach Zjednoczonych i mam swojego własnego zmyślonego przyjaciela, ba, sama jestem zmyślonym przyjacielem, tak myślę, nie znaczy, iż jestem ćpunką. Sąsiadka: 10:17 Lollipopik Sąsiadka: Pinda zmyślona. Joanna: Nie jestem zmyślonym przyjacielem. Jestem chiuauą z Beverly Hills!!! Hau hau hau!!! OOOO chiuaua xD 10:18 Cartoons23 Sąsiadka: Dość tego szczeniaro, dzwonię na policję!!! Joanna: Ojoj. Przepraszam... Nie zamykaj drzwi przede mną na zawsze. Zaraz się rozpłaczę. 10:21 Ciastkoo Joanna: Proszę... Sąsiadka: Wal sze. Idź na urlop lepiej, wypocznij, wyjeżdżaj mi stąd, zaburzasz hierarchię tego miłego miasta... Sylwia: To jest dobra myśl. Pojadę na wakacje. ZAPAMIĘTAJ TEN CZAS, DOBRZE WIESZ, ŻE NIE ZDARZY SIĘ TO JESZCZE RAZ. DOBRZE WIESZ, ŻE TO BYŁ NASZ NAJLEPSZY CZAS. SŁOŃCA BLASK, TEGO ZAWSZE BĘDZIE CI BRAK... ZAPAMIĘTAJ TEN CZAS! PAMIĘTNIKI Z WAKACJI. Rosja, tutaj Joanna Wiza wypoczywa na wakacjach... 10:23 Lollipopik Putin ma Joanne Wizę na oku. Zakochali się w sobie i razem ujeżdżali niedźwiadka i jedli delfiny. Spali na starym materacu, który Joanna wyrzuciła z domu. Zamieszkali w domkowym niebie. I byli bardzo szczęśliwi. naćpanego niedźwiadka* Joanna robiła jajo na twardo. i śpiewała mu niczym Eurotrish! I nagle Tusk wtrącił się do ich związku! I był trójkącik 10:26 Cartoons23 Wtem pewnego dnia na drodze Joanny stanął przewodnik wycieczek - pan Reetroooveershiishiishzetereotper Garnarcarskiiewgoweoeigder. Przedstawił się jednak w skrócie jako Pan R.G. Powiedział Joannie i Putinowi o największym nowym zabytku Rosji - gigantycznym jaju na twardo. Uszczęśliwieni pobiegli we wskazane przez pana R.G miejsce 10:26 Gouomp LOL MOGĘ SIE WTRĄCIĆ? XD DO PISANIA 10:26 Ciastkoo NIE 10:26 Gouomp LOL 10:27 Ciastkoo po Amandzie xD 10:27 Gouomp nie bądź niegrzeczny dobrze 10:27 Lollipopik xDDD 10:27 Gouomp 10:27 Ciastkoo CICHO, PISZĘ Putin: Och, kalinko moja, jakież to wspaniałe dzieło. Joanna: Owszem. Joanna (wywiad): Zostałam małżonką Putina. Mam całe państwo rosyjskie przed sobą, a nie mam z kim zjeść jajka na twardo. Putin: Panie R.G., czy można podobne wstawić obok naszej rezydencji...? Pan R.G.: Myślę, że jest taka możliwość. 10:29 Lollipopik W tej samej chwili w Polsce: Tusk: To niewiarygodne!!! Putin przywłaszczył sobie moją ukochaną! To ja! Ja! Miałem jej robić jajo na twardo 10:30 Ciastkoo /teraz fifi/ 10:30 Gouomp /teraz ja/ 10:30 Cartoons23 /teraz ty/ 10:30 Ciastkoo /teraz on/ 10:30 Lollipopik /teraz gołąb/ 10:30 Ciastkoo /owszem/ 10:30 Gouomp /yolo/ 10:30 Lollipopik /tak./ 10:30 Cartoons23 /tak, teraz on/ 10:30 Ciastkoo DOŚĆ XD 10:30 Lollipopik nie xD 10:31 Cartoons23 /czemu dość? ;p/ 10:31 Ciastkoo bo to zaburza historyjkę 10:31 Cartoons23 Ojoj 10:34 Gouomp Tusk: Jestem smutny. Podniosę podatki! Albo lepiej - wypowiem Polsko-Rosyjską Wojnę! Tak. Walka o najpiękniejszą kobietę na Ziemi! Tymczasem w Rosji. Putin: Kochanie, co sądzisz o tym pięknym abażurku do naszej sypialni? 10:37 Cartoons23 Joanna: Nie wiem. Jestem zauroczona tym jajem. /-/ Joanna zaczęła obejmować rzeczone jajo, a następnie wskoczyła na samą jego górę. /-/Joanna: Super! W życiu nie będę szczęśliwsza. Kochanie, zrób mi zdjęcie z jajem. Nagle zza rogu wyskakuje Barrym i ratuje Księżną Pierwszą Damę Miss Rosjanek i Polonii Świata. Bierze ją na swe umięśnione jak flaki z olejem ramiona. W ręku ma złoty miecz, na łbie srebrną koronę. A zamiast nóg ma kopyta i ma dupę od konia. Toż to centaur. Joanna zaczęła go ujeżdżać, a on jej zrobił jajo na twardo... Z centaura tyłka wylatuje tęcza. Nyan Centaur. 10:51 Ciastkoo /gouomp, piszesz xD? 10:52 Gouomp Bary złapał zębami jej mięsisty język i zaczął go żuć jak suszony boczek. Bary: Joasiu, nakręćmy psychologicznego pornola i wstawmy go na wikie Sherlocka Jaka. Aśka: Muszę spytać tatę. Bary: Nie pytaj taty, nie pytaj mamy, zrób coś szalonego. Aśka: A wiesz co, jest coś co zawsze chciała zrobić. Mrau. Tata: Na kolacje, jaja będą. Sylwia: Lecę, pa! Napisz na mojej wiki. I napisz co sądzisz o mojej galerii. Pa koniec the end 10:53 Ciastkoo wtf, koniec nie :c 10:53 Lollipopik taak xd 10:53 Ciastkoo ZABAWĘ ZEPSUŁEŚ, POWIEM PANI 10:53 Cartoons23 fajne zakończenie ;P 10:53 Ciastkoo ja miałem świetliste plany kontynuacji tegoo... 10:54 Lollipopik xDDD łeee xD 10:54 Gouomp PRZYKRO MI 10:54 Cartoons23 XDDDD 10:54 Gouomp ALE KAŻDA 10:54 Lollipopik to to będzie wtrącenie 10:54 Ciastkoo WŁAŚNIE. CARTOONS, PISZ 10:54 Gouomp MEH to piszcie jak chcecie xDD 10:56 Cartoons23 Później Sylwia i Bary wybierają się do kina. Po seansie: Joanna: Oglądałeś ze mną ten film? /-/ Bary: Tak /-/ Joanna: Podobał ci się? /-/Bary: Tak /-/ Joanna: A w minucie 16 filmu jaki dźwięk słyszałeś? /-/ Bary: Słyszałem tylko pierdnięcie śmierdzącego gościa siedzącego za nami. /-/ Joanna: Hej. Nie mów tak o moim tacie. To niegrzeczne. /-/ Bary: Przepraszam /-/ Joanna: Nic się nie stało. A w której scenie ten facet powiedział kobiecie o bombie w autobusie? 11:01 Ciastkoo Bary: Och, nie wiem... Joanna: Nie jesteś godzien. Przeklęty... Słuchajcie, ludzie! Ten człowiek musi zginąć, z wolą ludu! (bierze miecz i zabija) Fiu. Dobrze, że jestem tu władczynią i mogę robić co żywnie mi się podoba. Haha. Wracam do domu... (idzie na stację metra) Och, jakież wystroje złocisto-bogate. Czy w imię Boga...? A, zaraz, przecie' ja bezbożna. Jakiś czas później Joanna powróciła do swej zacnej rezydencji. Joanna: Jak nudnie, Tu pod Moskwą zimno, chłodnie. Przeprowadzkę do Piotrogrodu planuję, tam lepiej... I rozkazy wydawać będę... Ja, caryca Joanna Wiza, administratorka Sherlock Jak Wiki. Przed swym domostwem zamontuję znak "zakaz wstępu córce bogaczy", bo ona zła jest; niedobre dziecko, straszne niekiedy, nawet i często. Joanna: Córka bogaczy mnie przeraża. Jest niczym demon, który chodzi z nożem, bo chce mi zrobić krzywdę... A w ogóle to chciałam być kiedyś lekarzem. Ale boję się, że mogę kogoś skrzywdzić. Chociaż jestem carycą, a w Moskwie piździ jak za cara Mikołaja, więc... Joanna: Patrz, co mam w ręku... Zaraz zrobię ci dziurę 4:59 Cartoons23 Jurek namiętnie całuje Joannę, aż tej wypada nóż w ręki. Następnie Jurek zaprasza ją, by spędziła tę noc u niego. Joanna zgadza się. /-/Joanna (wywiad): Będzie fajnie. Zrobi mi jajo na twardo a potem obejrzymy Sherlocka Jaka w 3D. Cokolwiek by "3D" znaczyło. 5:01 Ciastkoo Następnego dnia, Joanna obudziła się z Jurkiem w łóżku w swej nowej rezydencji w Petersburgu. Joanna (wywiad): Było cudownie. Jurek: No i co teraz, caryco? Joanna: Teraz idź mi stąd, nie chcę być z tobą. Jurek: Liczyłem na coś więcej! Joanna: Cóż... Idę wydać zlecenie, aby posprzątać ten kurz... A teraz won mi stąd. 5:03 Lollipopik Joanna (wywiad): On nie umie robić dobrych jaj na twardo. Przez niego bym się zaraz rozpłakała! Och, ja biedna caryca! Co ja muszę przeżywać! Idę oglądać Sherlocka Jaka, bo to mój jedyny idol. Chciałabym z nim umówić się w herbaciarni... 5:04 Cartoons23 Po chwili Jurek wraca z kwiatami pod drzwi Joanny. Ta jednak nie chce mu otworzyć. W końcu ten zaczyna głośno błagać o wpuszczenie do środka. 5:09 Ciastkoo Joanna: Won mi stąd, powiedziałam! Jurek: Się nie lękam... Jak ci w rezydencji, na łożu carycy ruskiej? Joanna: Spokojnie... Joanna (wywiad): Więc mam już wszystko... wszystko... teraz trzeba używać... pańskich uczyć się uśmiechów, i być jak ludzie, którym spadło z nieba ogromne szczęście... Wszakże tylu ludzi większych się nad mój dopuścili grzechów i żyją. Oddziały polskie pojawiły się pod Moskwą. Oto wojna polsko-rosyjska. Tusk na koniu: Tu Moskwa. Joanna, jak malina cudna, zapewne w Petersburgu. Kaczyński na kaczce: Smoleńsk, k*rwa!!! 5:12 Lollipopik Joanna wchodzi do czołgu: Ojoj! Co oni ode mnie chcą? Ja ich nie kocham!!! Tusk na koniu pędzi niczym strzała. W ręku trzyma kopie, a na buty ma różowe. Joanna: Och, prawdziwy mężczyzna! Ale dlaczego nikt mi nie zrobił jaja na twardo z majonezem? a buty ma* 5:12 Ciastkoo hej 5:12 Cartoons23 Cześć Kaczyński: Ja zrobiłem ci jajo. Chcesz je dostać? Joanna: Jasne. Wejdź do mojego czołgu. 5:13 Lollipopik O_O 5:15 Ciastkoo Joanna: Moment, o czym zapomniałam... Kaczyński: Nie płacz najmilsza... bo cię bedzie łzawy glos odpowiadał niecarskim echem... Ani mię trzymaj przymileń uśmiechem, bo moje oczy olśnione po słońcu drogi nie znajdą... Joanna (wywiad): Och, co za romantyk! Me serce porwał k uciesze mej! Kaczyński (wywiad): Cha, cha, cha. Smoleńsk będzie móój... Cała Rosja... Świat dowie się prawdy... 5:16 Lollipopik Kaczyński: Wszystkie sekrety zostaną przeze mnie wyeksplorowane dokładnie wręcz dogłębnie. 5:17 Cartoons23 Kurdę, ja muszę iść ;/ 5:17 Lollipopik papa (: 5:17 Cartoons23 później będę 5:17 Lollipopik to poczekamy z tym ;p 5:18 Ciastkoo ok, cześć 5:18 Cartoons23 Jak chcecie to możecie sami skończyć. Ja potem przeczytam ;p Jeszcze nie jednak Sylwio-podobna historia na pewno będzie 5:18 Lollipopik xD 5:18 Ciastkoo ok, to piszemy xD 5:18 Cartoons23 dobra, tylko mi gdzieś to zapisz, ok? ;p 5:18 Lollipopik huehue xD gouomp, dołącz się ;D 5:18 Gouomp no może xD 5:18 Lollipopik xDDD 5:18 Gouomp ale przybliżcie mi fabułe xD ALBO JEJ BRAK NIE WIEM XD 5:19 Lollipopik ok to na priv ;d Cartoons23 opuścił czat. 5:21 Ciastkoo Joanna: Jedziemy zatem na wycieczkę. Kaczyński: Ja prowadzę. Już mieli dojechać do Smoleńska... Kaczyński: Jesteśmy na miejscu, wysiadaj kochana moja... Joanna: JUŻ WIEM O CZYM ZAPOMNIAŁAM!!! Kaczyński: Cóż u czarta. Joanna: ZAPOMNIAŁAM SPŁUKAĆ WODĘ W TOALECIE!!! Wracamy, szybko, do pałacu mego! Kaczyński: Ale, ale... Joanna (wywiad): Dzisiaj wyjątkowy dzień. Spuszczanie wody w toalecie. Hura! Mam wyczyszczony kibel, spuszczoną wodę, w mojej łazience. Udało mi się pozbyć brązowopodobnej kupki, hi!... Joanna: Jestem księżniczką. Spłukuję wodę. Teraz do Smoleńska! Kaczyński: Dlaczego mam mokre spodnie? Joanna: Yay! Może to majonez? 5:26 Gouomp Kaczyński: To chyba nie majonez. Oddam te spodnie do ekspertyzy! TAK SIĘ NIE GODZI! NA SPODNIACH TYCH ODKRYTO ŚLADOWE ILOŚCI TROTYLU! ZAMACH! Joanna: Czyli to nie majonez? 5:28 Lollipopik xD 5:32 Ciastkoo Kaczyński: Najwidoczniej nie... Chodź, idziem zwiedzać... Gdzie ten wrak? (szepcze) Joanna: Co tam mówisz mój drogi...? Ja chcę swój majonez!... Kaczyński: Śluby chcę z tobą! Joanna: Śluby...? Co tam słuchać, jak się mężczyźnie marzy... No dobrze, no, ptysiu, co żywo... Ach! Po drodze kupimy jajka! Kaczyński (wywiad): Muszę se zagwarantować stabilność polityczną. Rosja to zakamuflowana opcja, to nie kraj, to stan umysłu... Na ulicę z trudem jest wyjść... Najpierw zostać carem muszę, lub chociaż mężem carycy, no. Joanna: Zapomniałam się spytać, jakie twe imię... Kaczyński (głośno myśli): Smoleńsk, Smoleńsk... Joanna: Miły Smoleńsku Kaczyński! Idą drużby... Głos skądś: Chcą nam ciebie wydrzeć swaty; niech cię bronią białe kwiaty. Twego wianka... Kwiaty ciebie nie obronią, ni białością, ani wonią, od kochanka... Joanna: Precz! Tu moment mój i mego Smoleńska! Kaczyński: Jestem... Jarek. Joanna: Słyszę te dzwony kościelne! Szybko, DO CERKWI! 5:34 Lollipopik Kaczyński nie wytrzymuje: Gdzie ten pierdolony wrak Tupolewa z 2010 roku? Joanna: Co to jest 2010 rok? Nic o tym nie słyszałam. Nie byłam bierzmowana. Nie idę do cerwkii. cerkwi( Kaczyński: Ty antychryście!!! :O Joanna: A co to jest? z.w ;p 5:37 Ciastkoo ok 5:38 Gouomp Kaczyński: To coś jak antychryst, ale nie do końca. Joanna: Nie bądź niegrzeczny! Kaczyński: Skoro ty nie chcesz przyjść do cerwkwi to cerkiew przyjdzie do Ciebie moja jaskółeczko! Cerkiew: Kaczyński: No, teraz możemy w świetle prawa być wspaniałą parą i żyć razem z moim kotem. Joanna: Nie, ja chcę do domku na Staszica 6! Kaczyński: Odprawiać mszę, teraz! Zróbmy unię Kaczkowsko-Wizowką! 5:39 Ciastkoo Joanna: Ale ja nie tego chciałam... Kaczyński: Carem zostanę i siebie mianuję! Joanna: Ja się nie zgadzam... ja, caryca ruska... Kaczyński: Złóż śluby. Joanna: Nigdy! Joanna (wywiad): Dziś pojedynek rodzin: rodzina Kaczyńskich oraz państwo Wiza. Bitwa nawiązuje do popularnego teleturneju "Familiada" emitowanego w każde weekendowe popołudnie w Dwójce. 5:42 Lollipopik jj 5:42 Ciastkoo ok 5:43 Lollipopik Joanna: Nie będzie wojny! Będzie przedweselnie, ale z moim ukochanym - Tuseczkiem kluseczkiem pizi mizi :* 5:45 Gouomp Kaczyński: To zniesławienie, ja Ciebie na stryczek poślę! Tusk: Ohohohoh zaraz Ciebie uderzę, a potem przyznam sobie nagrodę za zasługi! OooOoOoO! Joanna: Hih! 5:49 Ciastkoo Joanna: Nie chcą ślubów, to niech nie mają... Ach, ci problematycy... Problemy tylko robią! Joanna (wywiad): Wymyśliłam plan, dzięki będę mogła się ich pozbyć. Tusk: Ona jest moja! Kaczyński: Nie, bo moja! Muszę dowiedzieć się prawdy o Smoleńsku! Nie. LUDZIE MUSZĄ WIEDZIEĆ! EUROPA! Joanna: To bez znaczenia. Obmyśliłam plan dzięki któremu znikniecie z tego świata, a kiedy już znikniecie, wszyscy spytają: "Kaczyński, Tusk, kto to?" Tusk: Więc jednak nie zapomną? Joanna: Tak. Znaczy nie...! Zapomną, no jasne, że zapomną... Kaczyński: Zaraz, zaraz, jeśli powiedzą "Kaczyński, Tusk, kto to?" to ktoś nas znał, znaczy, że ktoś nas pamięta, więc wcale nie znikniemy. Joanna: Nie. Powiedziałam "Kaczyński, Tusk, kto to?" jako pytanie o kogoś, kto nie istnieje, a nie o konkretnych Tuska i Kaczyńskiego.. Ech, dość już tego. I tak jesteście problematykami, tworzycie problemy, więc się was pozbędę, jasne?!!! Tusk: Nie, niejasne... 5:51 Gouomp XDDD 5:51 Lollipopik Tusk: Ale jak wszyscy zginiemy, to ty też. Joanna: Polecę na Słońce. Tusk: Kochana! Spalisz się! Joanna: Nie, polecę w nocy. Kaczyński: To ma sens... Joanna: I nacisnę magiczne jajko i ziemia zrobi wielkie bumcia umcia muahahahahahahhahaha! 5:55 Gouomp Tusk: Wariatka! Nie dostaniesz nagrody za zasługi! Joanna: Nie jestem wariatką, jestem po prostu nieobliczalna. Jak niewiadoma. Kaczyński: Zamknąć ją do izolatki! 5:58 Ciastkoo Joanna: Ja tu rządzę! Zabić ich! (bierze pistolet, zabija) Tusk: Zbrodnia!!! Kaczyński: O TYM ŚWIAT TEŻ SIĘ DOWIE! HISTORIA SIĘ POWTARZA, NAJPIERW POLACY, POTEM MÓJ BRAT, TERAZ JA, SMOLEŃSK, K*RWA I KATYŃ!!! (kona) Joanna: Swoje zrobiłam. Teraz czas spieprzać stąd. Pora zarządzić ludem, do pracy... Joanna wróciła do swej rezydencji. Joanna: Zastanawiam się nad przeniesieniem stolicy ruskiej do Petersburga. Ale czy sens jest, żeby ludy się waliły do mnie. Tu spokojnie... Łech. Mam nowe zadanie! Trzeba zmusić Ciastkoo, żeby zmienił sobie muzyczkę na profilu i dał zamiast niej to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cY2VybnyNE 5:59 Lollipopik xDDD 6:00 Gouomp XDDD 6:01 Lollipopik Joanna: Tutaj trzeba zmusić Ciastkoo, by edytował galerie zawsze i wszędzie i by słuchał disco polo, a moje filmiki oglądał po setki razy. I muszę nauczyć Lollipopik, by nauczyła się poprawnie pisać i by nie była niegrzeczna. A Gouempia trzeba zaadoptować, bo to nieokrzesany z odkrytą częścią fizyczną kobiety na avatarze ma. Joanna: Zaraz się rozpłaczę! Bo nikt nie chce edytować mojej wiki, ale... jeszcze poedytują... 6:13 Gouomp Aśka: Oh, wpadłam na genialny pomysł! Hura ja! KILKA DNI PÓŹNIEJ Cartoons: Co... gdzie ja jestem? Aśka: Witaj Cartoons. Chcę zagrać z Tobą w grę. Nie chciałeś wejść na maine wikie o Sherlocku Jacku, więc czas na zemstę. Teraz obejrzysz sobie mały maraton z Sherlockiem Jakiem, aż kompletnie zwariujesz. Papatki! W POKOJU OBOK Ciastko: Gdzie ja jestem? I czemu leżę w wannie pełnej sosu pieczeniowego? Aśka: Witaj Ciastkoo, czas zagrać w pewną grę. Nie szanowałeś mnie i Zmyślonych Szczeniaków, więc dzisiaj zaprosiłam pieski do zabawy. Miłej zabawy! W POKOJU OBOK Aśka: Lollipopik, czas zagrać w grę, miałaś gdzieś zasady ortograficzne, więc teraz zginiesz atakowana przez ostre jak brzytwa wyjątki języka polskiego. Lollipopik: Nie jest dobrze... W POKOJU OBOK Aśka: Gouompie, nie szanowałeś domkowego nieba, więc teraz wielka kula do burzenai domków zniszczy Ci czaszkę. Papapapapapap! 6:22 Ciastkoo Joanna: Swoje zrobiłam. Czas na relaksik. Kilka dni później... Joanna: Pozbyłam się tych drani, wszystkich, którzy stali mi na drodze do wielkiej kariery...!!! Joanna (wywiad): Postanowiłam założyć wideo-bloga. Joanna (nagrywa kamerą od laptopa, start): Cześć. Dzisiaj będzie filmik z pytaniami... i odpowiedziami. Na wstępie powiem, że mogą być negatywne komentarze, ale i tak się tym nie przejmuję, no bo po co... Zaczynam. 1. pytanie: co lubisz jeść na obiad? Ogólnie lubię wszystko jeść na obiad, ale najbardziej to jaja na twardo, taaak... 2. pytanie: Jaka rasa psów podoba ci się najbardziej? Najbardziej podobają mi się zmyślone szczeniaczki. Od wielu lat je hoduję. Teraz także je mam. 3. pytanie: wolisz tampony czy podpaski? Wolę podpaski, bo tamponów nigdy nie jadłam... 4. pytanie: Po co byłaś ostatnio w sklepie? Po zakupy. 5. pytanie: Co dostałaś na komunię? Hm, nie wiem co to jest komunia, czy coś w tym stylu... No, to by było na tyle! Liczę na subskrycje i komenty, pozdro, caryca. 6:23 Gouomp XDDD tampony XD 6:23 Lollipopik xD Joanna: Będę sławną blogerką, ale najpierw muszę wyjść za dżastina bjebera, by mieć z nim dzieci-klony: niki mindaj i lejdej zgagę-babę-jagę. Dzieci będą piękne, a ja będę panem świata. A może lepiej, żebym wyszła za obamę? nieee... chociaż... mrr... wezmę ich dwóch. będzie trójkącik. ale wezmę ich od razu w aucie. ciekawe, jak to jest mieć dwa jaja na twardo od razu robione. Joanna: Mój plan przejęcia władzy nad światem jest już prawie na zakończeniu. Ludzie myślą jak Wiza, wyglądają jak Wiza, nawet pachną jak Wiza! Hih! Ciastkoo: Te cztery głupoty to kłopoty. Cartoons: By uchronić świat od dewastacji... Lollipopi: By zjednoczyć wszystkie ludy naszej racji... Ciastkoo: Miłości i prawdzie nie przyznać racji... Cartoons: By gwiazd dosięgnąć będziemy walczyć. Lollipopik: DDZPPF Ciastkoo: Czat. Cartoons: Zespół Czat walczy w służbie dobra. Ciastkoo: Więc poddaj się Lollipopik: Lub do walki stań stań stań Gouomp: Ghruu! To fakt! 9:14 Cartoons23 Joanna: Superancko. Niedługo zostanę królową świata. Zmienię nazwę ze świat na "jajecznica" i będę żyła długo, szczęślwie i w dostatku jajek. 9:16 Ciastkoo Joanna: O, nowy komentarz ktoś mi dodał pod moim filmikiem! "Czy coś brałaś", hmm. Co mu odpisać? Ech. Nie będzie mną pomiatał jakiś idiota! Rosjanie, do boju z Polaczkiem! Joanna pojechała czołgiem na plac Czerwony w Moskwie. Joanna: Kochani moi drodzy! Ogłaszam wojnę przeciwko idiotom!!! 9:26 Gouomp Drużyna czatu: Nie pozwolimy Ci! Joanna: Nie powstrzymacie mnie! 9:29 Cartoons23 Drużyna: A właśnie że tak. Joanna: Odpuszcze dominacje nad światem do was za 500000 jaj na twardo. 9:32 Ciastkoo Drużyna: Co? Aż tyle? Nie zgadzam się... Joanna: Idioci. Ech! Rosjanie! Mój narodzie! Ja, wasza idolka, władczyni i caryca, niniejszym zarządzam wojnę z idiotami! W tej chwili, do boju! Ruska siła! Jakiś Rusek: Cóż z nimi zrobić, pani o nasza?! Joanna: (po długim milczeniu) WSZYSCY IDIOCI WINNI ŚMIERCI! (Piorun spada i zabija ją) K O N I E C.